


Son inmensamente lindos

by Aisxly



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Definitivamente Kate tendría algo por los pechos de Blair, F/F, Female Blaine Anderson/Female Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl!Blaine, Girl!Kurt, Light Angst, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisxly/pseuds/Aisxly
Summary: Kate nota en su novia dos grandes problemas que simplemente hacen que pierda la decencia.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 4





	Son inmensamente lindos

**Author's Note:**

> Soy un asco en poner de qué trata pero si, soy fan de ellas y las amo tanto porque son tan lindas ＼(≧▽≦)／  
> No tengo idea de cómo surgió esta idea en especifico pero desde el tweet de Darren diciendo que Blaine se lamaba Blair no pude contenerme más. Tengo ya algunos otros planeados y aaah (≧▽≦) me encantan tanto.  
> Apesto en cosas así pero ojala disfruten c:

Kate a veces no podía con Blair. Era como si no se diera cuenta del efecto que llegaba a tener en ella, siendo totalmente ajena. Estaban en su habitación, ella acostada en la cama de su novia observándola mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

—Con Roxy Music quiero una máquina del tiempo para volver a los años 70 y chocarlas con Bryan Ferry. — Dijo la hermosa chica de cabello rizado mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Kate la miraba con atención, específicamente a sus grandes pechos agitarse que hasta hace algunos minutos tuvo consciencia. Bueno, ella ya sabía que Blair tenía pechos grandes, desde el primer momento lo noto. Pero ahora solo quería tocarlos, tocarlos y...

— ¿Crees que soy aburrida?— Pregunta antes de que en su mente piense algo de lo que seguro se arrepentirá.

— ¿Estás loca? Eres la chica más interesante en Ohio. — Kate sonrió ante eso. Pero eso ya lo sabía, ella preguntaba por otra cosa. Se sentó y la miro.

—Me refiero a sexualmente. — Blair se detuvo y la miró con atención por un momento antes de seguir bailando. — No nos arriesgamos al no dejar que las manos vayas al norte y sur del ecuador. — Dijo un poco apenada porque ¡dios! Blair se acaba de inclinar hacia adelante un poco y está segura que vio por los botones desabrochados de su blusa. Es la peor novia.

—Creí que eso queríamos. — Le contesta tan fácilmente. Ojalá ella se encontrara en su lugar.

—Sí. Pero quería saber si has tenido el impulso de arrancarme la ropa y hacerlo. — No lo quería decir directamente pero Kate estaba tan desesperada para que Blair entendiera su punto, aunque ni ella misma comprendía.

—Sí, pero para eso se invento la masturbación. — Blair dijo con tanta naturalidad y algunos movimientos de manos mientras se seguía concentrada en su pequeño baile y ella solo quería golpearse. La sola imagen de su novia sonrojada tocándose a ella misma inundó su mente, sus manos pasando por su pecho para luego dirigirse entre sus piernas y sintió la temperatura elevarse en su cuerpo demasiado rápido. Quería tocarla tan mal.

— Qué calor hace, ¿podemos abrir una ventana? —Kate dijo mientras movía sus manos tratando de echarse aire.

—Oye, hablo en serio. — Blair detuvo su baile para subirse a la cama con ella y la miró con tanta intensidad que se sentiría perdida si apartara la mirada. — Somos jóvenes. Si, tenemos impulsos. Pero hagamos lo que hagamos, quiero que estés cómoda para que yo lo esté. — Kate volvió a sonreír. No era lo que ella esperaba pero estaba feliz que a Blair le preocupara tanto la comodidad de ambas.

—Además, arrancarte toda la ropa es una misión bastante difícil. —Su novia dijo en tono de burla con los ojos en su atuendo.

— ¿Por qué uso tantas capas?— Pregunto inocentemente.

—Porque usas tantas capas. —Asistiendo se acercó y le dejó un suave beso antes de volver a bajarse de la cama para seguir bailando.

Kate bufo un poco frustrada al ver como Blair comenzó a dar pequeños brincos al comenzar una canción de Katy Perry. Ella realmente estaba perdida, su yo de hace algunos meses toda tímida con respecto a lo sexual no concordaba con la de ahora. Odiaba tanto a su novia y sus estúpidos lindos pechos.

Luego volvió a pasar, Kate trato de olvidar sus dos grandes problemas con Blair y pasaron 3 semanas bastantes tranquilas. Casi había suprimido esa tentación hasta que un día en el club glee todo su esfuerzo se esfumó.

Mike acababa de enseñarles una coreografía que sin duda los había dejado sin alma, por lo que estaban sudorosos y al primer instante que les dijo que con eso terminaban todos fueron directo a una silla o cualquier lugar cercano a recargarse. Estaba al lado de su novia cuando simplemente fue a estirarse en una de las sillas y todo un caos mental sucedió. Ella traía una camiseta blanca con un nudo en frente que remarcaba su pequeña cintura, combinado con unos pantalones cargo rosas y simplemente se veía perfecta. Solo quería pasar el resto del tiempo mirándola.

―Kate, ¿me ayudas a estirar?― Blair la llamo y Kate se quedó pasmada. Ella estaba sentándose en el piso y si su memoria no le fallaba ya sabía cómo tenía que ayudarla.

―Claro, pero, ¿no se necesita una colchoneta para hacer ese? ― Se acercó y se puso de rodillas enfrente de Blair que ya estaba acostada esperando.

―Sí pero en verdad necesito estirar las piernas Kate, y ¿qué mejor manera que probando mi flexibilidad en el proceso? ― Una sonrisa se puso en los labios cereza de su preciosa novia y solo quería besarlos. Asintió porque de todas formas ya estaba ahí, Blair alzó una pierna para que ella la tomara y la empujara hacia su pecho.

Estando en esa posición tenía una perfecta vista de Blair debajo de ella y ¡oh! Sus pechos desde este punto se veían aún mejor. Su sucia mente comenzó a jugar de nuevo con ella imaginando miles de escenarios donde su novia estaba rogando por ella y _Kate por favor_ se repetía en su mente provocando un terrible sonrojo que se le notaba aún más gracias a su pálida piel.

Blair la miro un poco desconcertada y Kate solo pudo sonreírle esperando que la volviera a ignorar porque ahora que estaba viendo su cara igual estaba un poco sonrojada y solo reforzaba su anterior fantasía. Un nuevo escenario se formó donde ella estaba jugando entre las piernas de Blair y eso fue lo último que necesito para alejarse de ella aún más roja que nunca.

― ¿Ese fue suficiente estiramiento?― Pregunto nerviosa. Solo quería llegar a casa y quitarse todas las sucias cosas que pensó junto con el sudor. Iugh.

―Sí, creo que sí. Gracias Kate.― Blair se levantó y fue directo con Tina a una de las sillas a platicar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kate la quería ahorcar. Y si, con eso volvió a desbloquear otra fantasía que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Después del incidente del estiramiento, Kate miraba mucho menos a Blair, intentaba no tocarla porque pensaba que si lo hacía despertaría de nuevo en ella ese calor y no lo quería de nuevo. Se sentía tan culpable por pensar así de su novia, quizás la odiaría si supiera.

Esa tarde estaban en su cuarto probándose ropa que habían comprado juntas hace algunos días. Cada una iba a ponerse un atuendo en el baño y luego salía a modelar con el conjunto para saber qué opinaba la otra. Kate encontraba muy relajante y divertido cada que hacían esto, una de sus pequeñas actividades personales que era solo de ellas.

―Kateeeee, ¡ese pantalón te queda increíble! Te ves tan hermosa en el. ―Blair gritó mientras corría a abrazarla. Bien, tal vez también le encantaba esto porque recibía cada dos por tres cumplidos de su novia y eso simplemente la mataba. Literalmente podía salir vestida con la ropa más fea del mundo y ella pensaría que se veía preciosa.

―Mi turno, no pude probarme este top y realmente quiero ver cómo me queda. ―Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo para después ir saltando al baño.

¿Un top? Kate sabía el estilo de Blair y ella no usaba tops. Estaban esas blusas a las que le hacía a veces un nudo pero nunca un top. Eso la extraño un poco.

Blair salió minutos después y sintió cómo su corazón se detuvo. La miro de abajo a arriba solo para notar que lo había combinado con un pantalón a la cintura que abrazaba su cuerpo a la perfección. El top también le quedaba tan bien e inevitablemente sus ojos fueron directo a los pechos que incluso se veían más grandes por el escote. Definitivamente este no era su estilo. Normalmente usaba vestidos, faldas, blusas, cárdigans o suéteres y esta elección no se parecía en nada a lo que acostumbraba. Era más ajustado y lo otro era holgado.

― ¿Kate? ― Su novia la llamo y reacciono inmediatamente. Ojos confundidos reinaban su dulce cara y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola.

―Blair, perdón, es solo que te ves tan linda. ¿Por qué elegiste eso amor? ―Preguntó apenada mientras veía hacia otro lado, no la quería incomodar más. Pero Blair no pareció pensar igual.

― ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ― Inquirió con voz triste.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― Ahora Kate estaba confundida. Oh no, ¿y si al fin se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba?

―Eso, apartas la mirada de mí.― Hizo una pequeña pausa para limpiarse lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. ― ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? Son mis pechos, ¿cierto? Sé que son grandes pero no llegué a imaginar que eso te incomodaría. Pensé que si me hoy me veías con ropa un poco más ajustada no lo volverías a hacer. Llevas semanas que los miras y apartas tu mirada, por eso los odio. Quisiera que fueran más pequeños, como los tuyos…los tuyos son perfectos. ― Término Blair mientras nuevos sollozos se escuchaban en el cuarto.

Kate no sabía qué decir pero instantáneamente se levantó para rodearla en un abrazo, apreciando totalmente la pequeña diferencia de altura porque Blair inmediatamente escondió su rostro en su cuello.

―Linda no, no llores, no es lo que estás pensando…―

― ¡¿Entonces qué es?!―La interrumpió su novia con un pequeño grito ahogado. No quería decirlo pero tampoco quería que pensara que no gustaba de ella.

―Es totalmente lo contrario Blair, me encantan. Son tan hermosos y la razón por la que he estado apartando la mirada es porque solo puedo pensar en tocarlos y…. también a ti. Tuve muchas fantasías de las cuales me siento tan mal.―Al decirlo sintió como su cara se calentaba pero había valido la pena porque los lloriqueos de su novia se habían detenido.

― ¿En serio? ― Pregunto esperanzada, la volteo a ver y sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que nunca le había visto a pesar de las lágrimas.

―Totalmente. ―

― ¿Y por qué no los has tocado? Cada que me mirabas solo quería que pusieras tus manos en mí, pero luego simplemente parecías disgustada y ya no sabía qué pensar.― Blair dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas en la blusa de Kate y ella solo sonrió dejándolo pasar.

―No quería incomodarte y después de la plática que tuvimos sobre tocarnos ya no lo quise volver a mencionar.― Sonrió apenada mientras sus manos se movían incómodas por la espalda de Blair.

Haberlo dicho se sentía realmente bien. Ellas habían estado pensando lo mismo y eso la tranquilizo increíblemente. Si ella era una pervertida, su novia igual. Mejor serlo juntas que solo una.

― ¿Quieres tocarlos? ― Blair dijo con su ya casual naturalidad al contrario de Kate que se alejó un poco confundida y un calor comenzando a aparecer en su vientre.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ― Ella asintió y tomo sus manos.

Kate quería decirle que esperara, sus manos estaban sudadas y no quería manchar el top pero fue muy tarde porque sus manos estaban sobre sus pechos y ella no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la suavidad de estos. Era muy diferente a tocar los suyos, mucho muy diferente porque los de ella eran más pequeños. Pero se sentía tremendamente bien, incluso mejor que cualquier fantasía que hubiera tenido. Los apretó un poco y Blair soltó el más hermoso gemido que alguna vez hubiera escuchado. Eso la alentó y comenzó a masajearlos mientras se acercaba para besarla. Blair le devolvió el beso abriendo un poco la boca y pasando sus manos por su cuello enredándose en el camino con el cabello suelto.

Este beso era distinto a los que habían compartido antes, se sentía una desesperación en querer tener más de la otra. Aparte de que Blair tenía ese delicioso sabor salado por las lágrimas. No quería parar, nunca.

―Kate, alto.― Blair susurro contra sus labios y con todo el dolor en su corazón se alejó de ella dándole un último apretón y beso en su nariz, provocándole una linda risa.

―Juro que solo quiero quedarme aquí besándote y tocándonos pero debemos ir…lento. ―Ahora Blair estaba apenada y se sentía tan bien estar en igualdad por primera vez.

―Lo que tú quieras, aunque ahora que los he tocado no estoy segura de querer separarme de ellos, ¡son tan suaves!― Kate dijo bajando su cabeza para recargarla en ellos. ―Son inmensamente lindos.―Susurro dejando un pequeño beso ahí mientras Blair reía y la apartaba con todas sus fuerzas. 

―Oh cállate Kate. Tú también tienes un par muy lindo. ― Soltando de nuevo una pequeña risa se fue corriendo al baño, pero antes de entrar le mandó una mirada a su hermosa novia pidiéndole que la siguiera.

Kate sonrió. Si, le apenaba lo que había dicho pero no se arrepentía ni un poco ahora que podía ver a su relación avanzar a un nuevo nivel. Solo esperaba que el ir lento avanzara rápido porque quería cumplir cada una de sus fantasías y crear nuevas con Blair.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que su papá y Carole tardaran un poco más en llegar a casa, solo para tener un poco de tiempo a solas. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


End file.
